Thunder and Lightening
by EllaBradley17
Summary: Gabriella is afraid of the storm and Troy is the only one who can make it better, think I'll keep this as a one shot but not sure. only rated T because of a tiny bit


Thunder and Lighting

Gabriella pulled the covers tighter as the flash of lightning illuminated her bedroom and she squeezed her eyes shut. The loud clap of thunder that echoed through the house made her shriek and she leapt from the bed her breath coming out in gasps. Her eyes darted around the room and she grabbed her trainers pulling them onto her feet before throwing her window open. She scalded the roof like a pro and dropped onto the grass.

The rain pounded down on her frail body and soaked her straight through she was instantly freezing but that didn't stop her. With a determined sigh she let her feet hit the pavement as she took off at a run. She screamed and clamped a hand to her heart her movements stilling as another clap of thunder hit she heaved in a breath and shook her head as she continued running.

It took her 15 more minutes of solid running before she reached her destination and she really wished she'd changed out of her pyjamas, which only consisted of a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. Flipping her soaked hair out her eyes she looked up at the balcony above her head and grabbed onto the branch of the tree next to her.

She hoisted herself up and swung up onto the next one grabbing onto the rail of the balcony and pulling herself over the side. She sighed and calmed her breathing as another clap of thunder echoed all around her. She looked into the bedroom that existed on the other side of the glass doors to her left and smiled. She opened the doors which her best friend really should lock and stepped into the room pushing his curtains open.

Water slid down her body and dripped onto the carpet she bit her lip and stood in the safety of his warm bedroom. She clamped a hand to her mouth to stop the shriek as a flash of lightening illuminated the room then scampered over to the bed at the thunder that followed. She hesitated though and stopped knowing that her freezing body would instantly wake him. With a sigh she turned and headed to his chest of drawers pulling them open.

She pulled her shirt off and dropped it on the floor her shoes and shorts quickly following until she stood in his room only wearing a pair of pink knickers. She picked up his brush and ran it softly through her curly chestnut hair that fell all the way to her waist. She pulled out his wildcat shirt and smiled at the soft material in her hands. Suddenly she shrieked again as a clap of thunder jolted through her body.

**Troy POV**

He jolted awake at the noise and groaned he looked up only to see a girl spin around her eyes wide. His mouth dropped open at the sight of a topless Gabriella holding his shirt and standing in the middle of his room a scared and shocked expression on her face.

He blinked rubbing his eyes sleep still claiming him, he must be dreaming. There was simply no way this would happen in real life Gabriella just wouldn't sneak into his room in the middle of the night only to strip.

"Brie?" He whispered and she stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights "What are you doing? Why are you naked?" He asked smiling at her... her eyes widened even more as she looked down then faster than he could imagine possible pulled his shirt over her head. "Are you alright?" He asked as the storm ragged outside and a loud bang of thunder echoed. Gabriella shrieked loudly and before she gave herself time to think launched herself across the room and into Troy's awaiting arms.

"Oh Brie it's alright" He cooed wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head as she shook violently "God you're so cold... did you walk here?"

She looked up at him her eyes shining and he instantly knew she had "Oh Brie" He stroked her hair and pulled the duvet up to cover them both as he held her tightly.

"I'm scared" She whispered into his chest.

"It's alright I've got you now nothing will hurt you while I've got you" He cooed and she pressed herself closer to him as he lay them both down his arms never letting her go.

And right then Gabriella knew, she knew that this was the only place in the world she felt truly safe. As another flash of lightening lit the room she didn't flinch instead she smiled, she smiled because she knew that as long as Troy held her nothing in the world could touch her. She knew all this because she loved her best friend more than anything in this entire world. Finally she closed her eyes and listened to his breathing as it sent her to sleep in a completely perfect way.

Troy groaned as he opened his eyes to the brilliant light flooding through his windows he could have sworn he closed his curtains last night. He tried to lift his arms but found them weighed down frowning he looked down and his eyes widened. He hadn't dreamt it, Gabriella really had snuck into his room afraid of the storm... she really had stood before him completely naked. A huge grin spread across his face as he remembered that moment then his features softened at the memory of her small hands gripping his chest her eyes flickering around in fright.

He softly stroked her beautiful hair and smiled his best friend was truly amazing to him and he absolutely adored everything about her. He hadn't dated anyone since she came into his life and he knew why, he loved her so much. Of course there was no way he could possibly tell her that, she was his best friend and she'd never love him back.

A soft sigh escaped Gabriella's lips and he had to suppress his lust filled groan at having her in his arms, in his bed and clinging to him like he was the only one in the world.

"Troy" It was a whisper and it fell softly from her delicate mouth making him smile.

"Gabby" He whispered back and suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"Troy!" She bolted up jumping to her feet and standing on his bed looming above him. His grin only widened at the sight she was standing on his bed her feet either side of his body in only her pink knickers and his wild cat shirt, her hair fell in soft waves to her waist and her eyes glinted, her face was void of make-up and she looked purely stunning. "I... I... I'm sorry" She looked down and went to get off the bed.

He grabbed her calves and pulled her down onto his lap so she had a knee on either side of his waist and was looking straight at him the surprise was evident on her face.

"What on earth have you got to be sorry for?" He asked gently as he pushed her hair away from her face but she looked away.

"Last night... I was... scared and you, you were the only thing I could think of that would make me... unscared" She whispered and he smiled "And then when you woke up and I was... I was..." Her face turned a brilliant shade of red as she remembered standing naked in front of him.

He tugged her closer and hugged her tightly before kissing the top of her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Gabriella... I'm always here for you I don't care what the time is. I will always be happy to see you" He smiled and looked deep into her eyes "You mean everything to me" It was a whispered statement but her eyes bulged at it.

"W-what do you mean?" She whispered and he smiled.

"I mean exactly what I said; you are my everything, my world." He murmured and she blinked tears stinging her eyes which made him frown "Ella what's wrong?" She shook her head and buried her face against his chest.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" She mumbled against his skin and he held her tighter, stroking her hair and smiling.

"I thought you knew that El" She shook her head quickly and pulled back slightly staring up at him. He looked back and took a deep breath, it was now or never. His gaze darted from her lips to her eyes and back again.

He heard her breath hitch in her throat and lent in, his nose touching hers.

"I'm gunna kiss you Brie" He whispered and she nodded her eyes flicking to his lips then back up. Slowly he lent in and pressed his lips delicately to hers; she let out a moan and shuffled closer to him. His hands gripped her thighs as he pulled her tightly to his body. Gently he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and smiled as her eyes rolled up into her head. Slowly he pulled away and she looked up at him slightly dazed.

"I...I... wow" She whispered and he grinned leaning his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, wow pretty much covers it I think" He smiled and she giggled. That was his favourite sound in the entire universe and he'd do anything to hear her giggle over and over again. "Brie we're gunna be late for school" He said after a moment and her eyes widened as she jumped off him and landed with a 'thud' on the floor.

"Ow!" She stated looking up at him from her new position. He couldn't help it, slowly the grin spread across his face and before he knew it he was in hysterics laughing so hard tears fell down his face. She picked herself up off the floor and planted her hands on her hips pouting down at him. She grabbed a pillow and threw it hard at his head. "It wasn't that funny"

He caught the flying object with ease and managed to control his laughter.

"Oh El I'm sorry" He grinned and she beamed at him before bouncing over to pick up her clothes and frowned in dismay. "Troy, my clothes are still wet."

"So?" He asked getting out of bed and stretching his arms above his head. Gabriella's eyes went wide as she stared at him, the only thing he was wearing was his boxers and she could see every muscle as it rippled with perfection. "Like what you see?" He smirked and she tore her eyes away blushing furiously.

"What am I going to wear to school?" She pouted and he smiled.

"Wear that" He shrugged and she looked down at herself raising an eyebrow.

"You want me to go to school dressed in your shirt and nothing else?" She asked incredulously and he grinned. He'd been her best friend for 3 years now and there was one thing in particular that they had in common, neither of them could back down from a dare.

"I dare you" He whispered and her eyes hardened.

"What did you say?" He could hear the fear and determination in her voice but that only made his smile wider.

"I dare you to go to school like that" He repeated and she stared at him unable to believe what she'd just heard.

"Troy no!" She whispered horrified and he shrugged.

"Not my problem, I won't be the chicken" He grinned as he pulled a white T-shirt over his head.

"I dare you to go to school dressed like THAT" she snapped back and his eyes widened as he looked down at himself clad only in a shirt and his boxers.

"Gabriella..." He warned and she shrugged this time.

"It's cool if you're too scared Troy"

"I am NOT scared" He ground out and she grinned walking across the room to him her mouth inches from his ear.

"Prove it" She whispered and he groaned his hands latching onto her waist.

"What do I get if I do it? What are the stakes?" He asked and she beamed.

"Who lasts the longest, that's the deal. We both go to school dressed exactly as we are now and whoever can stay that way the longest wins... simple" She shrugged letting his hands rest on her waist.

"What do I get if I win?" He asked and she smiled coyly leaning forwards once more and dropping her voice to a whisper.

"What do you want?"

He gulped at her tone and tore in a shaky breath. That was a question and a half, what did Troy Bolton want?

"Well Troy... What do you want?" She whispered again, she was dying to know the answer to that question. That's when it hit him the answer to that question was Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton wanted Gabriella Montez.

"Sing" He replied and she frowned.

"Huh?" Her gut twisted, she knew what he wanted.

"Sing Gabriella, I want you to sing to me" He smiled and she shook her head backing away from him.

"No" She shook her violently and repeated the word "No Troy" He shrugged.

"You lose then" He supplied and her eyes hardened.

"Just to you" She replied and he grinned.

"Just to me... you don't have to sing to anyone but me Ella" He agreed. Ever since he had heard her singing softly to herself as she brushed her hair he'd been dying to hear her again and this was his one and only chance, she refused to sing.

"Ok" She nodded and he grinned putting his hands back on her hips and pulling her back to him.

"What about you El? What do you want?" He whispered and she blushed but that was not a question she had to think about. Gabriella Montez wanted Troy Bolton but that was not something she could ask for. She tilted her head back and thought about the question when all she could focus on was the soft patterns his hands were tracing on her hips. She smiled and looked back at him; he visibly paled at the look.

"If I win you have to wear my pink dress in front of the basket ball team and announce that you are a woman so they should hear you roar" She smiled sweetly as he gaped openly at her.

"Gabriella! You can't be serious!" He exclaimed his hands stopping their movements at her hips. She shrugged and smiled at him.

"Are you backing down Troy?" She asked and his eyes flashed he stuck his hand out she smiled and took it. "Deal?"

"Deal" He smirked there was no way he was going to lose this bet. "Shall we go?" He grinned and she glanced down at herself a fierce blush crossing her face, oh God what had she agreed to. She looked back up at Troy to see him grinning he knew he was going to win; she set her jaw and nodded striding out his room.

**School**

Troy pulled up outside the school and looked at the fidgeting Gabriella next to him, she was picking at his basketball shirt and her head snapped up to look at him. He could see the alarm and nerves in her eyes but she quickly brushed them off and smiled.

"Ready?" She asked and he looked down at himself then on a whim he leant over and kissed her gently, it only lasted a second but it was perfect. He pulled back and smiled looking into her eyes then put his hand on the door handle.

"Good luck Brie" He grinned then got out she gaped as he waved at his mates who were all laughing and sending him thumbs up and that's when it hit her that this was now where near as hard for him as it was for her. His mates thought this was some big practical joke and he was going to earn massive points for it but she was just going to get laughed at.

Taking a deep breath she swung the car door open and planted her bare feet on the pavement the wolf whistles and cat calls that followed made her blush but she held her head up and smiled. Troy spun to look at her and grinned, God she was gorgeous. He went to her side and bowed before offering her his arm.

"M'lady" He grinned and she giggled curtsying and holding his T-shirt out as a dress before accepting his arm.

"Why thank you kind sir" She smiled as he led her down the hallway people were shouting and calling but she was on Troy's arm and at that point she really didn't care.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay's shocked voice echoed down the corridor and Gabriella turned to look at her.

"Hey Shar" She smiled not letting go of Troy's arm.

"You" She pointed back and forth between the two of them "You... clothes..." She paused then tilted her head to one side "That's Troy's" She announced pointing at the shirt this made Gabriella laugh.

"Oh Shar only you would comment on the only thing I'm wearing rather than what I'm not" Gabriella giggled making Troy smile, Sharpay shrugged and despite herself she smiled her two best friends were always at their happiest when they were together.

"You do know that Darbus is going to kill you both" Sharpay quipped before strutting away. Gabriella's eyes went wide and she turned to Troy who was just smirking.

"Shit Troy I didn't think of the teachers!" She exclaimed and Troy just smiled.

"Backing out already Brie?" He whispered and she set her jaw.

"Not yet Bolton" She grinned and dropped his arm striding into homeroom ahead of him. When he walked in Gabriella was already in her seat her bare legs tucked safely out of view which for some reason irritated him.

"Mr Bolton!" Came the shocked voice of their homeroom teacher Ms Darbus "Mr Bolton... Y... You've forgotten your pants!" She announced in alarm. Gabriella found this hilarious and bent over desk as she laughed.

"Sorry Darbus they're at the dry cleaners" He quipped which made the whole class laugh especially Gabriella.

"Miss Montez you seem to be finding this rather amusing" Ms Darbus snapped and Gabriella tried to keep a straight face but it was simply no good she burst into giggles again.

"Hey Brie why don't you come up to the front and give Ms Darbus that assignment?" Troy grinned and Gabriella glared at him.

"Yes Miss Montez I'll have that now" Ms Darbus agreed stretching her hand towards Gabriella. The brunette grumbled and grabbed her bag snatching the assignment and rising to her feet. The whole class cheered and whistled as Gabriella made her way to a rather flustered Ms Darbus. "Gabriella!" She shrieked and the brunette blushed.

"Mine were at the dry cleaners too" She whispered and Troy laughed.

"Y... Y... You're... Both of you just go to period one!" She instructed hiding her eyes.

Troy grinned then held out his hand for Gabriella who giggled and took it allowing him to pull her close and kiss her gently. Both knew that they were going to be together for a very long time, best friends and even more.


End file.
